


Nothing to Fear

by AnteBellis



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Choking, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Feral Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Past Relationship(s), Size Difference, Strength Kink, There Is a Lot of Choking, Under-negotiated Kink, Vaginal Sex, no like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnteBellis/pseuds/AnteBellis
Summary: Dimitri tries to convince Annette of the sort of monster he is now, but ends up proving the opposite point. Not that she minded a monster anyway.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Annette Fantine Dominic
Kudos: 32





	Nothing to Fear

The man towered over her, his hand encircling her throat easily. He had been trying to make a point. To dissuade her from staying at his side or worrying for his well-being. He had made a point, but perhaps the inverse of what he had intended. Annette's hands had instinctively wrapped around his wrist, but she knew it would do little to stop his monstrous strength if he intended to harm her. In truth, she hadn't so much as moved to free herself from his grip or to fight back against his grasp. 

“Do you understand now?”

Dimitri practically spat the words at her. He wasn't human any longer and he certainly didn't deserve the warmth of her very human kindness. Her gentleness. He found his thoughts drifting despite himself. She was so… _good_... why had she chosen to bind her fate to his… he had taken so much from her already…

“More t-than you do, Y-your Highness”

Her voice trembled under his grip though she did her best to suppress it. His single darting eye focused on her once again as she spoke, its paranoid patrol ceasing for a moment as he looked at her, the expression more fearful from lack of understanding than truly angry. Couldn't she see? He was simply a beast. Remaining at his side would bring her nothing but harm. 

Her voice continued, the words coming out a little choked though she didn't feel herself to be in any real or urgent danger. It was that exact fact that he had missed. 

“We both know if you actually wanted to hurt me, it would have been easy for you… Actually, I think you're trying really hard to do the opposite right now. Aren't you, Dimitri? You're trying your hardest not to lose control and hurt me by accident right now, aren't you?”

A sound like a growl peeled from his throat. She was still too smart for either of their goods, even after all these years. She was right. He was consciously restraining himself, his grip white-knuckled to keep his hand from closing in with even an ounce more force than he intended. She wasn't some tea cup or training blade. She was one fragile thing he refused to shatter. 

Which is exactly why he couldn't allow her to remain so close to him. He removed his hand from her throat, feeling naked without his gauntlets. He saw the faint redness he had left on her neck and fought between self hatred and some foreign feeling. The same things he had felt for her long ago and hadn't allowed himself to even consider since. 

Annette's hands went to rub her own throat as she swallowed, her breath speeding slightly to make up for lost time. Her hands were so small compared to his that had been on her until moments ago. He fought the fragment of a memory. A memory of her and how those small hands had felt on his…

When she spoke, her voice had already regained its usual cheeriness. 

“See? I told you I didn't have a reason to be scared of you!”

He sighed at that. To say he hadn't accomplished his goal would be a gross understatement. When she moved closer to him, he seemed to flinch. At the moment, her proximity terrified him  
more than a battalion of Imperial soldiers could. He wished even more for his armor that was neatly arranged on the dresser, but knew it would do little to protect him from the real dangers of her small frame. She tentatively wrapped her arms around him, her dainty limbs barely encircling his waist. He stood frozen, the effect of her touch more immobilizing than any snaring spell. She hummed softly into his chest, the tune one he recognized from some far off time and place. Many lifetimes and worlds away from the voices in his head and the blood on his hands. He had no right to touch her with his hands stained like this. 

To his alarm, she reached up and grasped one of his hands gently in hers. Her fingers felt so small against his. Perhaps more calloused by the business of war than they had been when last they touched, but still so soft on his hardened digits and heart. 

“I know it's not as easy as you… as everything… going back to the way it was. I won't ask for that childishly… but I miss you…”

As she said that, she placed his hand on her cheek. A flash passed through his head of him crushing her skull in his hands. No! He wouldn't allow that to happen. Not to her. He looked away from her tender expression. It made something inside him ache to look at the trust and gentleness she was treating him with even while he suppressed the urge to tear her apart. 

“The boy who would have missed you in turn is dead, Annette. The man who stands in front of you now has shed too much blood to dare sully you with it…”

With that, Annette’s tone took on a curious breathy quality. Her hand moved his again, much more slowly, much less surely now. She placed his tensed hand on her chest. Not precisely. On her breast. What was she..?

“And what if I wanted you to sully me a little…”

She couldn't mean..? Surely not with him..? She grasped his other hand now, leading it too. Surprisingly, it rested on her throat when she stopped guiding him. 

“We're not the kids we were in the academy anymore… our reunion doesn't have to be anything as romantic or wholesome as we were then if you don't want it to be…”

Dimitri was stunned into silence, the blush on her face and the pounding of her heartbeat under his hand belied the nervousness of those bold words. But he could sense her determination too in the way she didn't flinch as his hand pressed curiously against her chest. 

At least two signs seemed to point to things being different than when they were in the academy. Her breath hitched as he acknowledged them. 

His hands withdrew from her as he realized what he had been doing. 

“No. You do not belong on the front lines of a war or anywhere near me. Return to Faerghus. Make something greater of yourself than dying for a dead man.”

His words were cold, perhaps colder than he wished to be with her, but not colder than he needed to be. Her expression turned stern and a little hurt at that before she spoke. 

“If you have no interest in me in… that way… I understand. But you can't and won't stop me from standing beside my king… the man I care for this much… no matter how mean your words are…”

He noticed her hands bunching the fabric of her dress as she clenched them. He could feel the weight and the determination in her words. She looked every bit the lioness when looking defiantly at him like this and for all his monstrous strength he was far too weak to deny the fire in her eyes. She spoke again, her cheeks regaining their bright red tint, but her voice still sounding even and sure. 

“Now with that nonsense resolved, I will stay at your side. If you want anything more than my loyalty and skill, which I think you do…”

Her eyes flashed to his hand, still awkwardly half tensed, and then to the traitorous bulge in his pants, far too honest without the protection of his armor and nearly as hard still. 

“...then you can request it honestly.”

Her nose turned up with finality, though it only brought her defiantly shut eyes to line up with his own. Despite her size, she intimidated him more than the most imposing of warriors. He found himself awed by her strength like he frequently was, without a weapon or spell, she had defeated him. 

His hand went to her chin. It was already turned up towards him, but he rested the side of his index finger beneath it to keep it there as he lowered his own head towards her. At the touch, her eyes flitted open, her expression curious, her complexion flushed. He was helpless against her. He finished closing the distance between them as their lips met again after far too long. She smelled of flowers and fruit, her lips frightfully soft against the chapped, windblown, feeling of his own. How long had it been since he had thought for even a moment on such frivolous things? 

She closed her eyes and returned the kiss, gently for a moment, then more insistently as she rose on her tiptoes to deepen it. She had always been bolder than him with this sort of thing, as he felt her tongue trace his lips, he realized that was still very much the case. 

Without lessening the intensity of their kiss, she guided his hands, nervous to touch her any more deliberately than that single finger beneath her chin, to more sensible places. Once again, one of his large hands rested on her breast, but this time the other was guided to rest on her ass. Given permission to explore her, he traced from her backside to the small of her waist and back again, finding he liked the feeling of her curves under his palm. He even felt a hint of a moan on her lips as his hands ran over her. She was such a tiny thing, but once more she was taking the lead; guiding him to things he wanted but was too timid to reach for. She deserved better from him. His mind raced, trying to remember what she had enjoyed from what felt like an eternity ago. Memories that were too pleasant to be stored in a monster such as himself. He lifted her off of the ground easily with one arm, drawing a surprised gasp from her as their lips parted for breath. 

She looked down at him, face flushed, breathing heavily, and with some clothing already askew. She was mesmerizing. He had loved her. Or more precisely, the human part of him, long dead and buried, still did. The feeling was powerful enough that he could still recall it, but she had grown so… beautiful. And yet still, her eyes glowed with desire for something as disgusting as him. Before his mental tangent could drive him further off course, he felt two small hands on his face, drawing his attention to the reality of the woman he was holding. 

“Get out of your head and inside me, your highness”

She truly was incredible, able to say a line that would make Sylvain blush with that serious expression on her face. She was right, though. Self-loathing could come later, she had made it abundantly clear that she wanted him even if he didn't understand it. 

It was time he rose to her expectations. 

He pressed her back against the wall of the room drawing a gasp from her. She was surprised, but pleasantly so. He growled against her stomach, still frustratingly covered by her clothing. 

“Clothes off. Now.”

She didn't need to be told twice, she quickly worked at the fastening of her dress before pulling it off over her head. Dimitri was more than strong enough to hold her up while she fought with her clothing and he let out a rumbling sound like a growl once she was seated on his arm in nothing but her underwear. He pressed desperate, hungry kisses into her stomach, drawing sounds between giggles and moans from her. 

With her undressed, his free hand quickly swiped her wet undergarments to the side before going to her throat once again. He pinned her to the wall with his hand on her neck and with his weight on her body before burying his face between her legs. He inhaled deeply. She might have a comment about how embarrassing that was if he hadn't left her with only enough air to stay conscious, not enough for frivolous speech. She had been right. When it came to her, his control of his strength was immaculate. It was no surprise to either of them that the lack of oxygen only made her wetter, her hips trying to buck towards him with the small amount of motion they were afforded. 

He licked across her slit, doing nothing to hide the obscene slurping sound he made as he took her arousal into his mouth. He had no sense for its flavor, but it was hers, so he drank like a half-dead man who had found an unexpected oasis. When his thirst was sated, he ended his tongue's journey on her clit, lapping at it clumsily a few times before pressing his lips to her and applying suction to give his eager tongue better access. She screamed as she was able with the breath allotted. Her noisiness had caused him to grow nervous once, but now it resonated with some primal part of him. She was practically wheezing his name. 

“Dim… ahhhh… mi…. huuu… tri…!!!”

That was one way to stop her from saying ‘Your Highness’.

He kept up his assault, carrying her to the edge as he drew more of those sweet sounds out of her. He could get used to hearing her scream his name instead of the usual voices that called out to him. Finally, he felt her legs try to close in around him as she came for him, her choked gasps of pleasure proof enough that she had been right. She had nothing to fear from him. At least nothing of the sort he had threatened her with. He lowered her into his arms as he carried her towards the bed, she was breathing heavily, flushed and warm from his ministrations. 

“See… I told you…”

Her voice was quiet between breaths, he grasped her chin in his hand and turned her face to him to get her attention.

“If you are still clever enough for ‘I told you so’, I clearly have not done an acceptable job”

She let out a flustered and nervous 

“Eep!”

as he placed his legs on either side of her small frame. She somehow seemed even smaller underneath him like this. He grasped both of her small wrists in one calloused hand drawing a sharp exhalation from her lips as she squirmed beneath him. He gave her a questioning look, unable to keep the smirk off his face. She squirmed needily as she begged him. 

“Dimitri… please… I need to feel you...”

That more than answered his question, his free hand deftly releasing his cock and drawing more needy sounds from her. That hand went to her bra, revealing her breasts as he whispered near her ear. 

“Oh, I intend much more than you simply feeling me.” 

She let out an embarrassed and pitiful sound, but before she could respond, he had her nipple pinched between his thumb and forefinger. Without waiting for a reaction, he wrapped his mouth around the other, starting by playing his tongue over the stiffening nub before biting on it gently, drawing yet another small squeak from the girl underneath him. He moved the hand on her nipple for a moment to line his cock up with her dripping sex, her entrance practically swallowing him as he pressed his head against her. Before he could press deeper, her own hips rose towards him taking him in to the hilt. A loud moan escaped her lips as she finally received the fullness she had so desperately wanted. Dimitri smirked as she rutted desperately against his cock, using as much room as he allowed her hips to try and fuck herself on him. After a long moment, she whined petulantly, the motion of her hips not ceasing as she spoke.

“Dimitri..! Come on… fuck me!”

He hummed a mock consideration before replying to her. 

“That seems a rather rude way to make a request of the crown prince.”

She glared at him a moment knowing he didn't care for such things and was merely teasing her, but he was far too strong for her to have her way unless he cooperated. 

“Please… Your Highness…”

Her begging so sweetly for him made it impossible to resist giving the small girl whatever she wanted, not that he had any desire to deny her or himself any longer. With her wrists still pinned with one hand, he grasped her waist with the other, holding her flush to the bed. He felt the fingertips of his large hand brushing her spine. She really was an impossibly tiny thing, but she made up for her size with more enthusiasm than he thought possible. With her locked in place, he began thrusting in earnest, setting a punishing pace that drew moans and screams from her lips. He arched her back, her orange hair haloing her head as it tilted backwards. He pressed his lips to her, taking her moans and tongue into his mouth as he fucked her mercilessly. 

With how long they had both been waiting for this, it wasn't long before Dimitri felt her legs and walls close around him, pulling him over the precipice of orgasm along with her. Her small frame shook as it wrapped around her, her moans pressing into his chest. The sound made him feel things that felt lifetimes away, but that passed as quickly as his release. She was still breathing heavily when he finally spoke. 

“This was a bad idea, I am not the man--”

She cut him off, her voice winded but her words firm. 

“No, I'm pretty sure that's exactly the man I thought you were.”

She took his hand in hers, interlacing their fingers even though it was awkward with her hands so much smaller than his. She took his other hand and gently rested it on her neck. 

“I'm not scared of you and I plan to stay by your side until you stop being scared of yourself”

As had always been the case, she was far too smart for her own good.


End file.
